


Ninjago: The Crystal Shapeshifter

by ElisabethDragoGarmadon



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fan-Made - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethDragoGarmadon/pseuds/ElisabethDragoGarmadon
Summary: Based on my Oc's storyline so enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. A New Family Awaits

I was 10 when I joined the ninjas. You know I'm not human like the others, I'm actually a hybrid of a wolf, tiger, peacock/bird, and a cheetah. It was hard though, but I'll explain. You see I'm uhh... Well... I was meant to save the world from darkness, but I never knew until the power became known to me and the other ninjas. It seems odd that they'd help someone like me to "save the world!" heh, well enough about me. Let's dive into the story, shall we!

"Wu, where are we going, there's nothing out here." It was getting hot and humid in the jungle, we've been walking for hours and my legs ached. "Come, not much further!" It seemed rather strange when Wu showed up at that orphanage I was in or what was left of it of course. I was a nobody, shivering in the darkness of that building, and the gang that was bothering me too. It was Sensei Wu who saved my life back there, I was just a poor and helpless little creature. No home, no family, and no one to look up to. I was being beaten up by a biker gang, they were throwing rocks at me and calling me a "stupid creep of nature!" The last rock was thrown by the gang leader, it hit me right in the back of my head knocking me out. I tumbled to the ground unconscious, but once I woke up, a man appeared. He seemed quite old to me, but his moves certainly made him look younger. I laid there in fear that something was going to happen to me until I felt a gentle pat on my head, I jumped. The man seemed to look like someone's grandfather or older, his beard was as white as snow, and his smile made me relax a bit. "Come here little one." He said in a calm voice. "There is nothing to fear, I'm a friend." I stood mesmerized by his words. I ran to him and gave him a hug. "There there, nothing to cry about" I was crying in his arms, relieved that it was all over. No one was to hurt me anymore. "Come here, I best take you somewhere safe. How about you say with me and my nephew hmm." He said it as if I were family, I nodded.

"Do you have a name?" I looked at him, then handed him a slip of paper that came with me to the orphanage. "Ah! You're a Garmadon I see." He said with curiosity. "Well between you and me I know who the Garmadon's are, plus your father is still alive!" I tried to speak, but my throat was intensively dry. "Well, that's not good, we best get you out of here and something to help with that" Apparently the man's name was Wu or Sensei Wu. he scooped me up in his arms and rushed out of the deserted town. When we arrived, it was green and flourishing with life. He pointed to a little camp under a giant oak tree. "There, we are here!" he carried me into a small tent. "Zane! Bring a medical kit, we have a new member!" Zane was a tall skinny boy about 18 maybe, his hair was a bright whitish tan, he came walking with the medical kit and was shocked to see a little critter like myself curled up In Wu's lap "What is that Sensei Wu?" Zane said with curiosity. "Oh, just a new family member, What's strange is she's a Garmadon." Zane's eyes widened to this. "Hold on, Sensei you can't be serious, Lloyd's the only child of Garmadon that is still alive." Wu handed Zane the slip of paper I gave him. "Oh, that actually makes sense now!"

While Zane was tending the wounds on my head and back, one of the others came in the tent with me, Sensei Wu, and Zane. Apparently Zane was a robot because there was a girl who walked in. "Zane, you need to rest, I'll take it from here." "It's fine Pixel, I'm the only ice master on the trip." He set his now cold hands on my back, "Are you sure, do you need help?" "Yeah, I need some bandages for her head." I had a major gash on the back of my head, but no blood though. Once he bandaged my head he chilled his hand, set it on the bandage and I started to wake. "Well, Look who's woken up!" I looked at him while I was still dazed, started sniffing his hand and gi, trying to figure out who he was, but there was no sent on him, It was strange and I didn't understand till I looked at Wu. "He isn't human, he is much like you!" Zane scanned my back and head for any internal damage, he saw I was struggling to speak and he detected that minor damage was done to my skull. Sensei Wu picked me up, started to make some tea with the medicine he got from Zane after bandaging my head and gave me some water to help my throat from being dry. Pixel didn't go yet instead, she got the other and told them what Wu had brought back from his mission in the Deserted town of Magla.

"Hey, Wu, whatcha got there." He looked at the short teen in a blue gi. "Do you want to see her?" He replied "Sure," He and two others came into the tent me and Wu were in. One of the boys was tall and looked very strong, he looked maybe 16 and wore a black and brown gi, another was a girl maybe 14 in age and she wore a red dress gi "Well, aren't you the most adorable little creature ever!" The short teen said. I started to sniff him and he was starting to laugh aloud. "Well, it's certainly nice to meet you too, I'm Jay, Jay Walker!"  
"Hello, I'm Elisabeth, Elisabeth Drago Garmadon!" the others were known as Cole Brookstone and Nya Smith plus they were shocked that I spoke, but that never bothered Jay apparently. When Wu sat down he advised me to drink the tea. When I finished it, I started to feel the headache go away, I started to play with Jay.

A boy, probably the youngest out of all of them walked in and was baffled to see a little critter running around Jay. "Hey, Wu, What's that called?" He said it, trying to be nice in the process. "I dunno, but hey, she is adorable!" said Jay as he tumbled to the ground when I jumped to him. "Whoa, you got a lot of energy kid!" He said while I was smiling. "Does she have a name?" Lloyd asked curiously. "Yes, in fact, she gots the same last name as you Lloyd!" Jay said excitedly "Why don't you tell him little one." Wu insisted "My name's Elisabeth Drago Garmadon, I'm 10 years old!" I smiled while sitting on Jay. Lloyd was only 12 At the time, but the face he made was in shock. "Dude, you okay?" Said Cole in a worried tone. "Lloyd?" I knew right away that something was going to happen, I ran behind Wu for protection. "Lloyd is something wrong?" Pixel said. "No, I'm fine, just trying to take in the information I guess" The others were staring until a new face arrived, so I ran up to greet the boy. "What the... Dude!" He tumbled to the ground and started giggling as I started to sniff his gi, his name was Kai Smith. "Well, aren't you the cuddler huh?" I started to hug him, he gave me a hug back. 

The others were shocked to see Kai cradling me in his arms. "What? She's cute!" the others busted into laughter. "I seem to like you all as if we're... Family" I said to them.


	2. Finding Out the Truth

I collapsed to the ground while Wu kept moving on, I couldn't take this anymore. I was a ten-year-old creature kid that was in major pain. I tried to get up, but as I did something snapped in my leg sending me in excruciating pain. Wu and the others heard me screaming and ran through the jungle to find me. It was like I was paralyzed, my head was pounding, and I couldn't feel my legs. I fainted and in the process, I hit my head on a sharp rock. I was out cold.

I was three hours until they found me, but it was Zane who found me first and unconscious on the ground. "Hey, I got her, but it's not good," Zane said with a scared look. He scanned me to make sure everything was ok, but it wasn't. My leg was fractured in two places, I was unconscious, and I chipped my skull when I hit the rock. He cradled me in his arms when Wu and the others came to my aid, my leg and my head were what was worrying them all. "Zane, call the Bounty, we need to get her medical attention, and fast," Kai said this with fear. Zane called Pixel who was already on the Bounty heading home. "Hey, Pixel?" He said in a feared tone "Zane? Did something happen?" "Yeah, it's Elisabeth, she needs help, and fast!" "On it, I got your location! I'll get there as fast as I can!" "Bring down the gurney when you get here, okay?" Zane said. "Okay." Pixel said in a worried tone.

I was still unconscious when the Destiny's Bounty got to our location. they strapped me on the gurney and started raising me up, that's when I woke up "Hey Elisabeth, come on stay with me." I was very dizzy, I started to feel major pains in my leg, it felt like being stabbed a thousand times. I thought that it was the end for me and then everything went black...

When I woke up, I was in some kind of room in a house or Dojo because I saw a training poster. I couldn't see what it said because everything was a blur until it started to become clear. I didn't understand the writing, it seemed rather old. Then I started to hear something outside the room. "Hello?" No answer, "Hello!" I started to get scared. My heart was pounding, then Wu walked in with Zane and I finally relaxed "Hey, Elisabeth how do you feel?" Zane said curiously "I-I don't know, I c-can't think straight." Zane began to worry if me hitting my head did more damage than he thought. "Here, let me see," I backed away. "It's okay, I'm not going to..." Zane paused and he looked down at my casted leg starting to notice a crystal starting to form on the cast. "That's not possible?" I looked down and noticed it too, it was gleaming of so many colors and it was glowing. "What is that?" I said mesmerized "I don't know, Wu, you got any idea what that's from?" Wu was starting to study it, he broke it off the cast. "I might have a good idea what caused this."

A week passed and I was taking it easy on my leg that was now just bandaged up, Zane came to join me at the cliff's edge to watch the sunset. "Hey, uhh I got news about the... crystal thing that happened." I looked up confused, "whatcha find?" "Well, Wu gave me a scroll and..." He hesitated, "it has something to do with you." Zane handed me the scroll, but I couldn't read it, I sighed and handed it back. "What's wrong Elisabeth?" "I-I can't read," I said sadly. "hey, maybe I could teach you, it's not a bad idea, wouldn't you agree?" I started to smile and he smiled back. "We'll start tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, thank you, Zane!" "No problem Elisabeth, besides we ninjas have to stick together, come here!" he grabbed me and started tickling me. "Hey!" I giggled.

I was laughing very loudly because the other ninjas and Wu heard me and thought something was happening, they all walked out the gate to see what was happening, they all were smiling while watching me and Zane getting along so well. Nya walked up behind Zane and just hovered over him. "Well look at you two getting along so well!" Zane and I jumped to our feet. "Nya!" "Hi sweetie, come here!" I ran to her with joy and gave her a big hug. "Look what Zane and Wu found, think you can read it," "maybe, here let me see!" I gave her the scroll, she studied it, "hmm, interesting this has to do with a ninja with the element of crystal and..." She paused, then looked down at me, back at the scroll, and back at me. "Nya? Is everything okay?" "Sweetie? can you shapeshift?" "I dunno, Zane what is she talking about. I'm confused?" Zane just stood there in shock. "Uhh, Elisabeth..." He pointed to my hand. "Your hand!" Zane said. My hand started to change from fur to scales. I started to get very light headed and dizzy, then I fainted. The last word I heard was "ELISABETH!" everything went black after that.


	3. Meeting the Doctor

It was 5:30 in the morning when I woke up and I had nausea majorly. I tried to get up, but I couldn't even move. I felt something petting me, it felt like a cold chunk of ice on my head, but with fingers. I was very weak as if I ran out of energy, the coldness started to make me sleepy again and the gentle petting on the head made me even more tired. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up three days later feeling rather strange really, otherwise feeling better. I started to get up when I heard the name "Dr. Julien!" I paused in confusion, then I realized Zane's last name was Julien. I backed up and got in the bed half awake, I pulled the covers to my neck. It was then that someone came in, I was sound asleep again. "Well, what do we have here?" A strange voice said pulling the covers down to see me. I started to twitch when he was checking my leg, he was making sure the fracture had healed. when he accidentally hit a part that wasn't healed, I woke up feeling the ache in my leg and then stopped. He somehow put the fractured piece back in place because it finally stopped hurting. "w-who are you?" I said in a tired voice while rubbing my eyes. "My name's Dr. Julien little one, I'm Zane's father," my eyes widened. "I thought Zane had no father because..." I paused, I then realized someone had to create him, was Dr. Julien his creator.

Zane walked in with a happy face. "Hello father, I see you met Elisabeth!" he said with a smile. "Oh so that her name, that's quite a pretty name their little one, can I call you Eli for short?" Dr. Julien insisted. "Sure, I guess you can," I said, still tired in the process. "Alright, here let me cast that leg." He carefully cast my leg up and in a week it finally fully healed.

It was the start of a new month, Dr. Julien came to the dojo that day to cut the wrapped bandage off and see how I was holding up. "Hey, it's Uncle Julien, Come on Zane!" Zane picked me up, put me on his shoulders, and we went outside. "Uncle Julien!" I said when we got out of the dojo, I started calling him this because he felt like an uncle to me. Zane took me off his shoulders and I gave Dr. Julien a hug. "Well, it's good to see you too!" he chuckled, "I missed you, Uncle Julien!" I said with joy. "Come now Elisabeth, we need to get an X-ray of your leg." Zane said.

I started to feel scared when Zane mentioned the X-ray, I wasn't taught that from Zane. I felt a chill run down my back, "hey Elisabeth, you okay?" Zane said with worry. I said nothing, all I did was hide behind Zane. Dr. Julien let out a sigh. "Does she know what we are doing, it won't..." He saw me run off outside. Dr. Julien let out a sigh. "Father I'll talk to her, okay?" "Okay Zane, when she's ready, put her up here while I get the scanner ready." I was hiding in the bush scared when I heard a small hiss and something grabbed my foot, it started to drag me under the dojo, I started to scream. When Zane heard me screaming, he grabbed one of Kai's swords and started to run after me to help. I grabbed a root nearby, I was holding on for dear life. Zane saw me struggling to keep hold, but I couldn't. "ZANE!" I screamed. I started to lose grip of the root when Zane grabbed me, it almost got me under the dojo's foundation. "ZANE!" I cried. He could see the tears running down my face.

"KAI! HELP!" Zane yelled, his tone got me scared and then I started to feel a strange power. I looked at my hands which were glowing and sparkling. For some reason I aimed, Zane looked at me and my hands in shock because when I did, I let out some strange white fire with crystals flying through it. A powerful wave of energy came from me and it hit the thing that had a hold of me. It finally let go, screeching and then it was gone.

Zane and I were laying on the ground when the other's felt the energy wave hit and they all ran outside the dojo to see what had happened. Zane started to get up, but I didn't budge, I was wearing a metallic white and black gi and my fur patterns were glowing. I didn't move, I didn't even twitch. I was probably in a coma. He picked me up, cradled me, and ran me to Dr. Julien. "Father help!" He said scarred, and that wasn't the worst part. I wasn't even breathing, Dr. Julien checked my vital signs quickly fearing that I was gone. Thankfully, it wasn't too late, my heart was still beating. He grabbed a breathing tank and hooked me up to it. "There, that should keep her stabilized for now."


	4. The Shape-shifting Begins

2 years passed since I have been in a coma and Before I woke up, Zane was giving me my injections. He sighed in worry, "why does it have to be her," he said sadly. When he turned to the door, I started to wake up. "Zane, what happened?" He stopped with shock, I started to lift my back up when he turned around. He ran over to me removing the breathing tank from me, then he hugged me. "I thought you'd never wake up!" He cried, he sat next to me just hugging me, I've never seen him so emotional. "Zane? You okay?" I got a little worried until he finally said something, "I thought I lost you, Elisabeth, you were in a coma for two years." I looked at him terrified, two years, that would mean I'm 12 years old. 

I was getting really scared, my heart was racing and I tried to get up, but Zane stopped me. "Whoa there, you can't go until my father checks you out and..." I moved his arm, bolted out the room door and toward the dojo's training yard. Zane ran after me and saw me on my knees crying, "E-Elisabeth?" "Why is it always me, I'm always getting attacked or hurt!" I punched the ground, then a wave of crystals surrounded me, I was shocked plus mesmerized. Zane saw this and was fascinated, but then he noticed something on his thermal scanners. "ELISABETH, LOOK OUT!" He ran and shoved me out of the way of the now moving ground, he was grabbed and fell into a deep cavern. "ZANE!" I screamed, the others ran out to help, but they saw me getting ready to jump. "ELISABETH, NO!" Kai said. Wu's eyes were filled with fear as he saw me jump. "ELISABETH!" They all screamed.

When they thought I was gone, they all heard something fighting, when they looked down to the cavern a snake was thrown against a wall fiercely, then a flapping noise started, as if there was a giant bird somewhere, they looked at each other with confused looks, and then a giant winged beast flew out the hole to the deep cavern. It had Zane in its arms. "Hey, it has Zane," Lloyd said. "But where's Eli?" Dr. Julien said this as he ran down the steps. The large beast landing outside the dojo's gate, Dr. Julien ran out the gate while the others followed. "My God, what is that thing!?" Kai said with fear. The large beast shook its wings and body, Dr. Julien walked up to it with no fear, then to Zane. "Dr. Julien, what on earth are you doing?" Cole said. Nya tried to follow him, but Kai grabbed her hand. "No Nya, you're not..." "Let go, something isn't right with that creature!" She pushed him off and walked up to the beast, it was beautiful she thought until it let out a loud roar directly at her.

She stood her ground and the beast charged. "NYA, RUN!" Kai screamed, but she didn't move. "ELISABETH, STOP!" she yelled and the beast stopped with a cloud of dust, everyone was baffled, even Sensei Wu. The beast stopped with a tilted head, it huffed and backed off toward Zane, Dr. Julien paused when the strange creature was behind him and looked up. "Do you think you can wake him?" Dr. Julien asked, the beast nodded once and nudged him to move. It lifted Zane's hand to its head, closed its eyes and the creature's patterns started to glow.

Zane's chest panel opened and sparks of powerful energy started to flow through his systems, his hand started to move on the creature and it opened its eyes to see Zane waking up. The creature backed away only to give space, then it laid down, and shapeshifted into Elisabeth. Nya was the first to run up to me while I was sleeping, but finally, Zane woke with a gasp. He was looking around until he saw me lying on the ground without a scratch, Dr. Julien came over to fill him in on what had happened and he nodded. Zane noticed me trying to keep warm on the ground while asleep, he walked over, cradled me and took me to his room.

I started to wake up while Zane was carrying me, "Zane, w-what happened? Are y-you okay?" I said, "Shh, I'm fine, but you need to rest after what happened, it had to be stressful to turn into a creature of that size," he said while setting me down on his bed. It was almost 9:30 at night when he tucked me in and sat on the bed petting me so I'd fall asleep. "Good night Elisabeth, sleep well!" "Good night Zane, I love you!" He smiled, "I love you too!" He walked out and closed the door behind him. I fell asleep soundly.


	5. Training My Spinjitzu

7 years later...

My training started on my 18th birthday, I was a young adult finally. Zane was getting me ready for my first lesson with Sensei Wu by doing some stretches. The first ones were easy, the last three were very difficult, but I managed to get through them. 

Zane had left when Sensei Wu walked out, I was done and ready to train and in Wu's hand, he had a strange weapon wrapped in a very old cloth. I couldn't tell what kind of weapon it was, "Elisabeth, I have something for you!" I came walking up to him with a confused look, Sensei Wu never had a gift like this, for me at least. "what is it?" I asked him while still confused, he gave me the cloth-covered weapon with no concerns. "I was yours, I found it in an old chest of your father's, this note came with it too, here it's to you, from my brother who's your father!" My eyes met Wu's, he sighed, "I forgot to tell you and I apologize for not, Elisabeth, I'm your uncle." my eyes widened, I looked at the weapon that was still covered. I started to untie the old rope that was keeping the cloth together, it unraveled. I was shocked to see two crystallized swords, I picked one up and it started to change shape and color, I was baffled when it turned into a yellowish gold scythe.

The other's were coming out when I was training with my new weapons, but they all paused when they saw my weapons change shape and color. Then I started to gain some kind of speed. I paused to breathe, but I was fine, my heart rate wasn't speeding or skipping a beat. Sensei looked at me with confusion, "Elisabeth, are you alright?" I looked at him, nodded and queued him to start up the training yard's mechanics. He nodded and pulled a lever. I readied myself, transforming my swords into two legendary Damascus swords. "Wow, look who's been paying attention, Zane!" Kai said smartly. I thought about the sword from Zane's teachings, he showed me every type of weapon in Ninjago and that the Damascus sword was the sharpest, but not the deadliest, that title goes to the Honjo Masamune.

I started to clear my mind, only thinking about my power. I started to spin with both hands holding the crystal Damascus swords, a burst of wind and crystal energy started to spin around me. I made a tornado of crystal shards and colorful energies, I was zoned in on my task of training, therefore I sliced through each of the dummies with speed. I was faster than Jay when he showed me, but the one thing that made everyone's mouth drop was that I had wings. While I was still zoned in, they saw me go into the air, they didn't see the wings at first, but I let myself drop, "ELISABETH!" I could hear Zane yelling for me to stop and shapeshift, but still, I fell. I straightened my body, I loved the wind so I started to spin, creating an air current while falling.

I was 10 feet from the ground when I opened my wings, I landed with my fist to the ground and let out a huff of smoke. "E-Elisabeth?" I looked up with slit eyes that glowed, Zane ran to me, he was checking my heartbeat and blood pressure. I started overheating when Zane helped me up, he scanned me, noticing my temperatures were off the charts. He saw I was going pale quickly, I was blacking out, he grabbed me running to Dr. Julien, he was looking for him but couldn't find him. "Where is he?" he mumbled. Finally, Dr. Julien walked in noticing me unconscious. He ran to his desk for an injection. Zane looked at me while Dr. Julien gave the injection, my face was pale, my fur was heating up fast, and I wasn't moving. "She might need to stay here for a while, just to be monitored and get a couple of cool packs to please." "Okay, I will dad." Zane placed me on Dr. Julien's bed and walked away to get the cool packs.

It was 2 hours later that I cooled down to wake up, but it wasn't easy, something was either numb or hurt. "You're finally awake!" Dr. Julien said cheerfully, but the cheerfulness didn't last though. He started to notice my struggle when I fell off the bed in pain, he ran up to help but I waved him off. "I'm fine!" I said while coughing, I was trying to catch my breath when Cole, Jay, and Zane walked in. Zane noticed me coughing and knew something was up, "That's not good." he said bending down to my level, I rested my head on Zane's thigh, just laying there. Zane started petting me gently. Jay looked at Zane, "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked. Jay and I always got along, he'd never want to lose any of his ninja family, not even me. Zane looked at Jay who was petting my head as well, "she will be fine, I promise!" He said with hope.


	6. Christmas for a Ninja

It was a month later when I recovered from the severe cough and it was almost 13 days from Christmas. I was packing for the trip to The Great Mountains when Zane walked in, "Elisabeth, I got you something!" I turned around curiously, wondering what it was. "Close your eyes!" I closed them. I started to feel something around my neck, a necklace of some sort, "alright, you can open your eyes!" I looked down at the necklace shocked, it was a crystal cross with a bright red heart-shaped gem in the center. "Aww Zane, it's beautiful, thank you!" He smiled and hugged me."Your welcome," he said sweetly.

I was the first to be done packing, Jay wasn't surprised by this. He hasn't been able to be the first in a while, then Jay and I heard someone knocking on the door, I ran to the door wondering who it was, I opened it and a tall man stood in front of me. He had short grey hair and he kinda looked like Lloyd but older. "Hello, can I help you?" I ask, "I'm looking for my brother Wu, have you seen him?" "Depends, what do you need him for?" I questioned the strange man, "he's said my daughter was found." My eyes widened, then I asked what his name was "I'm Sensei Garmadon, and you are?" "I-I'm Elisabeth, Elisabeth Drago Garmadon," Garmadon paused, I could tell he was hoping to find me because he hugged me tightly.

Wu and Lloyd were walking out of a room when they saw me and Garmadon walk in. "Wu, I got your letter and..." Garmadon looked at me, "You're correct, this is my daughter!" I looked at him, "what was my mother's name dad?" "Her name was Krystal Springs, the elemental master of crystals." "Is she still alive?" I asked hoping she was. "I don't know Elisabeth, haven't heard from her ever since you were stolen." "Stolen, what do you mean father?" Lloyd asked in a worried tone. "Someone took her but..." Garmadon paused, "I don't know who though or where they are." I patted him on the back and went to my room. Zane followed, worried and scared that I'd do something wrong.

I went to my closet to grab my transformable crystal swords when Zane walked in worried. "Hey, is everything alright?" "I'm fine, just grabbing them in case," I said with sureness. I brought down the swords and he looked at me confused, then smiled. "I know that tone in your voice, Elisabeth, is something bothering you?" I looked down, my ears fell back and I sat on my bed. "I thought my mom was still in Ninjago, now I'm not sure, what if she's on the Dark Island." I started to tear up, then Zane sat down next to me and tried to comfort me. "She's not on the Dark Island, I promise." He said while hugging me tightly.

It was 9:23 in the morning when we started to head out to The Great Mountains. Zane and Lloyd were helping me load up everything onto the large pullable wagon, we then strapped everything down tightly making sure it was secured and good to go. The rest of the group including Garmadon and Wu, all came out of the dojo to see what I'd turn into this time. I started shapeshifting into a white and black dragon wolf, Garmadon stood fascinated and worried. "Father, you okay?" Lloyd asked. "It-it's her, she the one they said in the prophecy!" Garmadon stared at me blank-faced, "What prophecy though?" Lloyd said with a scared look, "The prophecy of the Overlord of Darkness, she's the only one who can stop his return with the power of crystals light and the power of the shapeshifters, but where did the shape-shifting come from?" They both looked at each other with worried looks, then Lloyd walked to me and started to pet me. I let my head sit in his arms, he laughed.

When Garmadon came over to me, I nudged his hand, he scratched my chin and I purred like a cat. "Well now, you must really like that, huh sweetie?" I fluttered my wings and a cloud of sparkly dust came off them. "Alright, we ready to go?" Zane said. Garmadon nodded while I let out some kind of roar mixed with a meow and started down the road while the others followed.

It took only half a day to get to The Great Mountains, there was a huge cabin on the mountainside and that's where we stayed for the month, but The cabin had only 3 rooms with three beds, Pixel and Dr. Julien were on the Bounty during the journey. Me, Zane, and Wu took one of the larger rooms upstairs, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Cole took the other room and Jay, Kai, and Nya took the one downstairs. We all got situated, then headed outside to play in the snow, me and Zane sat down on a bench near the ledge while the others played snowball fights, Wu and Garmadon were chatting on the porch when Kai threw a snowball at my head. "You did not just do that!" Zane laughed while I got up, I launched a snowball at Kai and he fell straight to the ground. Everyone started laughing, then Wu called me, I felt a chill run down my back when I walked up the steps.

"Sit down, you're not in trouble." I felt relieved, "Listen, Elisabeth, you're needed more than you can imagine, there's a darkness coming that only you can stop." Garmadon said this with a serious face and looked at me, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier dad?" I said angrily while getting up. "Because I never knew you could shapeshift," when Garmadon said this, I felt a fear build up in me and I ran off. Wu and the others tried to stop me, but when I shapeshifted, I was struck from the air with darkness, I tumbled down the mountain hitting every rock and boulder. "ELISABETH!" Zane screamed as I fell down the mountain, a rock-slide formed and landed on me when it hit the ground. When they got to me, I was buried under the rocks.

Cole started to move the boulders first, but when the last one was moved, they finally found me. Cole pulled me out and Zane called the Bounty. "Pixel? we need the Bounty and the gurney" "Okay Zane, we're already here, Elisabeth hit her distress signal and we got her location." "Father, we need you on the gurney," Zane scanned me, "She's lost circulation in her right arm, the bottom half of her left leg and she's not moving." He tried to wake me but nothing happened, he then noticed whatever hit me got me right in the head. "Shit, she was hit in the head by a blade or something, dagger probably." They lowered the gurney and strapped me on. Zane and the others climbed the ladder to the ship. Once they were up, I was rushed to Dr. Julien, the doors were shut and locked. Then I was put through surgery.


	7. Overlord of Darkness Returns

3 days had passed after the rock-slide and the surgery. Zane and Dr. Julien was watching over me while the others were down in the cabin decorating and waiting for news that I had woken up. Zane was watching my vital signs while I was sleeping, then I woke up with a gasp, Zane was shocked to see me wake up like this because I normally wake up calmly without trouble. He ran over to help calm me.

"Hey, Elisabeth?" He snapped his fingers to get my attention, then he cooled his hand and placed it on my bandage head. "Zane, Wh-what happened?" I struggled to speak and the pain wasn't helping. "You had surgery, Elisabeth, how do you feel?" He gently raised me up, Then I noticed a robotic arm hooked to my right shoulder. "I feel okay I guess, but what happened and why is that on me?" I said calmly, then Zane sat down next to me and uncovered the bottom half of my leg. There was another robotic part hooked to me, I looked at Zane confused but calm at least. "You lost circulation in your arm and leg, so we had no choice but to remove them." He said, trying to keep me calm. He got up to help me walk to make sure everything worked and to get me off the ship to the others.

When we got off the ship, Sensei Wu was waiting with Nya and Lloyd, Zane was letting me walk on my own now and it was quite easy, but going up the steps was harder. "Hold on, Elisabeth, here!" Lloyd said while letting out a hand, I accepted it and he helped me up the steps while Zane followed. "How do you feel Elisabeth, that hit to the head had to hurt, huh?" Nya said, "Actually, I didn't feel it, I don't even remember." Zane looked at me shocked, "what do you mean?" "I don't know, I can't even remember what happened when we got here and..." Zane stopped me, he cooled his hand, placed it on my head and brought me inside.

I didn't understand what was happening but I knew it wasn't good because Zane brought me to Dr. Julien. Zane pointed to my bed, "go lay down for a bit, okay?" "Okay, is something wrong, Zane, what's going on?" I said while confused still. "Please, you need to lie down, just for a minute or two." I started to get scared and worried, so I went to lay down.

I was asleep for 5 minutes when Dr. Julien woke me, "Elisabeth?" He said while nudging me. I started waking up, but something wasn't right, everything was blurry and my eyes were black. Dr. Julien saw this, "Zane, how long was she asleep?" He said scarred. "Uhh, 5 minutes, why?" Zane walked in and saw me starting to faint. "Elisabeth!?" I hit the ground and it started to shake. The room darkened, "SHIT!" Zane said, then I woke with my eyesight back except my eyes were white with a red slit in them. Then I heard something aimed and shot at Zane. "ZANE, MOVE!" I shoved him and it hit me in the middle of my chest but it didn't pierce through because of the necklace.

Zane saw I was coughing badly, I struggled when I was thrown to the wall and I saw a black figure standing in front of the window. "Hello, Elisabeth!" The black figure said, then looked at Zane and Dr. Julien, "GUYS RUN!" I screamed while being choked, they ran to get help, but when they got back I was gone.

When I woke up there was some kind of chain around me, it was draining my strength and I was having a hard time breathing. I knew that I wasn't alone though because the black figure was sitting in a throne of some sort. He got up and walked toward me with a sword on his shoulder. "You're finally awake, I thought you never would," he said in a deep voice. "W-who are you, what do you want with me!" I said faintly and then he lifted my head up. "I'm the Overlord of Darkness and I want your power!" Just then I heard the engines of the Bounty and stood up while gaining my strength. "You'll never have my power because..." I started to heat the chains, "I..." Then started to crack. "HAVE..." I started to glow and the Overlord backed up. "FAMILY!" The chains broke, revealing a form made of light, I blasted the Overlord and he fell to the ground. I flew and blasted out of the ground toward the forest and landed with a blast.

The Bounty was overhead when I opened my eyes, Zane was lowered on the gurney and landed beside me. "Hey, I got her, she's okay!" He picked me up, placed me on the gurney and hopped up beside me. "Alright, she's on, raise us up." Zane held my hand to keep me calm. "Zane, how did you guys find me?" I said curiously. "Tracker, I put one in your robotic arm but it's only in case, you know." He said hoping it didn't bother me but I smiled. "thank you, Zane." I said and he smiled.

When the gurney got us to the top of the ship, Dr. Julien greeted me. "Eli, are you okay?" he said wondering if I was, "I'm okay, more than ever actually!" I held Zane's hand, he looked at me and hugged me.


	8. The Dragon Lord

While all the others were decorating, Zane walked in, opened the curtains and I finally woke up with no trouble. "Morning Zane!" I said while stretching. "Good morning Elisabeth, how did you sleep?" He sat down next to me and placed a cold hand on my back. "I slept great, perfect really and how about you?" I looked at him curiously when I said this. "Actually, I didn't sleep, come on, I got something to show you!"

I grabbed my winter coat when I saw Sensei Garmadon walking toward me, my ears fell back and I looked away. "Hey, Eli Bell!" Garmadon said and I paused, starting to recognize the name. I started tearing up, turned around and hugged him. I was sobbing in his arms and we both fell to the floor. "Hey, it's okay!" he reassured me and wiped my tears off of my face. "You did nothing wrong by running off, I should never have put so much pressure on you, I'm sorry Eli Bell," he said this and I nodded. Then he got up and helped me up as well. Just then I heard a roar outside and ran to see what it was.

Once I was outside, Zane was helping two women off an ice dragon, one was in a scaled dress and the other was in a pink gi. I stood shocked and didn't move. The woman in the pink gi looked at me, her eyes started to tear up and she ran to me. "Oh my god, is it really you Eli Bell?" she said crying. "Mom?" I started tearing up, her eyes resembled a crystal blue color, her fur was black with golden patterns and then I knew it was my mother Krystal Springs. "Yes Eli Bell, it's me, baby!" Krystal said while still crying and holding me tightly. "I thought you were gone, Eli Bell, look at you, so beautiful, just like my mother!" she said while looking at me and then she paused. "Eli Bell, where's your father?" she said hoping he was here, then Garmadon, Wu and Lloyd walked out and they stood shocked. "Krystal?" Garmadon said while walking up to her. I knew he might just cry right then and there and they both fell to the ground with me in between them.

When Zane walked over with the woman in the scaled dress, Krystal got up and so did me and Garmadon. "Young man, what's your name and how did you know my daughter?" Krystal said while wiping her tears off her face. "My name Zane Julien, I'm a robot that my father Dr. Julien created and I've known Elisabeth since she was 10 1/2 to 18 years old," he said while Krystal listened and then she hugged him. "Thank you Zane!" she said happily, then she saw me walking toward the ice dragon. "Shards?" The dragon looked at me with a tilted head and it began to sniff my gi. "Well, you seem even nicer than Zane said you'd be!" I laughed while petting Shards.

Zane saw me with Shards and walked over to me and the dragon. "Hello, old friend!" he said to Shards while I was petting him, then Shards lifted me with his tail and set me on his back. "Zane, what's going on?" I giggled and Zane joined me. "Zane, what are you doing?" I said with caution. "You'll see!" He said this and I got scared. Then he grabbed the chain, gave it a whip and the dragon took off like a speeding bullet. "ZANE!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he laughed. "Just relax Elisabeth!" He said and I started to relax.

I could feel the blast of the cold air against my face and tried to cover it. Zane noticed me covering my face and laughed. "Let go and open your arms!" I looked up at him confused, but I did what he said and let go. The breeze on my face was incredible, I laughed, but then I felt a sharp pain in my head, a voice repeating itself over and over again. "Kill them all!" It said once more to the point where I fainted and fell off Shards. Zane looked behind himself to see if I was okay, but I wasn't there, then he looked down and saw me falling. "ELISABETH!" He pulled the chain and Shards started to dive toward me. "Come on Shards, faster," Shards closed his wings to gain speed, then opened them as he grabbed me with his back clawed feet and we headed back to the others.

Once we got back, Zane had me on his lap and I was still unconscious. Zane landed Shards near the cabin and Kai ran to us. "Zane, what happened to her?" Kai said while Zane got off Shards with me in his arms. "I-I don't know, one minute she was enjoying it, the next she fainted." Just then, Krystal ran out with the woman in the scaled dress. "We need to get her inside!" the woman said, she then grabbed me and walked to my room. She set me on my bed and Zane kept a cold hand on my head. "Grab my bag off of Shards!" the woman demanded and Krystal did as she said.

Once she got back with the bag, I began to wake up slowly, the woman then searched the bag and grabbed a vile with red and green herbs in it, then dropped two of them into a cup of tea and Zane leaned me up. "Here, make her drink this, it will help with whatever the Overlord did to her!" Zane made me drink the tea and I shivered off a black smoke from my back. I then leaned into Zane and fell asleep. He smiled knowing I was okay and that the Overlord had no darkness left in me.

I slept for a week with no problems, the woman walked in to check me and to make sure the treatment was working. "Elisabeth dear, come on, time to wake!" she said while rubbing my arm, I woke up and lifted myself up noticing Zane was asleep next to me. "Well, it's about time he slept!" I said while still tired and looked back at the woman. "What's your name?" I said while stretching and she smiled. "I'm Lora, the Dragon Lord or Controller of Dragons!" I paused and looked at her confused. "What do you mean by Controller?" I said curiously, but she got up and walked to her bag. she walked back with a wrapped object and handed it to me. "It's yours, you never got to see it because you were stolen from Krystal and I brought it with to give to you." I opened it, revealing a light crystal amulet on a silver chain. I was fascinated by the beauty of it. "It will protect you from the Overlord's darkness and his minions," she said and I put the amulet on.


	9. Overlord's Control

Once the amulet was around my neck, the chain changed length to fit me, but just then the ground began to shake. "Shit!" Lora looked at me confused and saw the black figure standing in front of the door. "Umm, Elisabeth!" she tapped my shoulder, I looked up with shock, then it turned to anger and got up in front of Lora. "Why don't we take this outside!" I readied myself, then my two transformable crystal swords appeared in my hands and white fire came from them. "Shall we!" I said while launching my self toward the Overlord, we both burst through the door and Zane woke up frightened to what he saw.

Then the Overlord grabbed my gi and threw me through the window. "ELISABETH!" Zane yelled while running to my aid, the Overlord threw him back, he hit the wall and was damaged badly. The others ran out to see what happened, "What the... Zane!?" Jay said shocked by the damage, Zane's leg was broken off, his systems were badly damaged and his arm was torn badly. "Zane, where's Elisabeth?" Nya said and he pointed to a body laying on the snow. "Th-there." He said with static in his voice, then Lora whistled to call Shards, he grabbed me and flew toward the Bounty.

Shards flew up to the Bounty, he gently set me down on the front deck and Pixel walked out to see who Shards had. "Elisabeth!?" She said running to grab me and take me toward Dr. Julien. "Pixel, what is..." he paused looking at me, I was badly scratched with the glass from the window and I was unconscious. "What happened!?" Dr. Julien said while grabbing an injection and bandages. "Shards brought her up here, dropped her off on the deck and left. She isn't in good shape though, whatever hit her had launched her and scratched her up pretty badly!" Pixel said worrying I might not wake up.

While up on the Bounty, the Overlord left the cabin untouched except where the window was and where Zane hit the wall when he was thrown. Zane was fixed up by Jay and Nya, "Wh-where's Elisabeth?" He said tiredly while Jay was rewiring. "She... She's on the Bounty, her condition wasn't too great though." He said while finishing the last wire, "There! How do you feel bud?" He said smiling while Zane got up carefully, closing his chest panel and testing his sensors, scanners, and monitors. "Functional, thank you, Jay!" He said while walking out the front door. "Hey, Zane buddy, where are you going?" Kai said walking up to him. "I'm going to see Elisabeth, why?" He said curiously while looking at Kai. "Oh, okay just wondering!" He said walking away and a loud bomb-like noise came from outside.

Zane ran out scared by what was happening, the Bounty was being attacked by a red and black dragon that turned into me. "It's Elisabeth, what's she doing?" Just then I looked at Zane, teleported in front of him and threw him toward the ground with a punch. the others were trying to restrain me but I threw them off and then Lora walked out with Krystal. They both saw me attacking the others until I looked up at them with demon-like eyes. "The Overlord has her under his control, Zane, freeze her!" Lora yelled with demand while I started running toward them. "What!? No way, I'm not..." He stopped as Lora yelled, "JUST DO IT!" He aimed at me and let out a strong frost that stopped me. Lora grabbed a light crystal from her bag, ran up to me and pressed it against the ice I was frozen under. The crystal started to glow and the ice began to crack. The others backed away except Zane and then a massive energy wave blasted from both me and the crystal.

The light and energy could be felt for a mile away and it left the others in a foggy mist. Once the mist cleared, I was lying motionless on the ground, Zane and Lora ran to me hoping it was over. "Elisabeth?" Zane said while nudging me but there was only silence. "Elisabeth, come on, wake up," I was still silent and Krystal began to cry in Garmadon´s arm. Zane placed a cold hand on my back and noticed the frost absorb into my fur. "Wait!" He placed his other hand on my back and I woke up gasping and coughing. "Elisabeth! You're alive!" Zane hugged me while tearing up, Krystal and Garmadon ran to me and did the same thing. "Whoa, guys, what happened!?" I said, Zane got up and looked at me worried. "Zane!?" I said scarred, then Lora walked over and helped me up. "The Overlord took control of you and made you attack all of us." I looked up scared and started to back away "Wh-what do you me-" I looked around at the others who were on the ground, I felt a chill run down my back and ran off into the woods.


	10. A Serpentine Friend

I have been out in the woods for 6 days now and the cold weather wasn't helping much. I started to feel a sharp pain on my left side knowing I would faint but kept on going and eventually, I fell into the snow. I tried to get up but the left side of my hip snapped, I fell back to the ground crying in pain, something heard me and was moving in the bushes, "help..." I said quietly, then someone picked me up carefully because I felt a scaley claw hand on my shoulder and my leg and whatever he or she was they took me into a large burrow of some sort. they set me down gently on a bed, grabbed a bandage roll and wrapped my waist tightly and I fell asleep.

the next morning I woke up well-rested and feeling less pain, then I heard a female voice but not just any voice, there was a hiss to the voice and I felt a strange fear build up in me. "Alright, let me check on our guest little ones!" the voice said as it got closer and I saw the shadow of the figure. "It's a serpentine!" I whispered, then she came into the room noticing I was awake and scared. "There's nothing to fear young one, I found you cold, hurt and alone in the Birchwood Forest, so I brought you here to aid you and I'm hoping you didn't mind me doing that." She said trying to calm me and I looked at her confused. "Dear, I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing out here and where is your home?" She said hoping I would answer but all I did was look down sadly. "Dear, what's your name?" She said trying to help find out where I was from. "Elisabeth Drago Garmadon is my..." I paused, I heard Zane's voice yelling my name and I perked up. "Zane!?" I said trying to get up, but once I got to my feet I fell, thankfully the snake caught me before I hit the ground. "Careful!" She said helping me up, "Here, let me help you outside." She said while walking me out the tunnel.

It was still light outside, Zane and the others had their back toward me when I came out the burrow with the snake, "Zane!" I said when he paused and turned around shocked to see me and the snake. "Elisabeth!" Zane said as he ran to me to make sure I was alright, he also noticed I was hurt and then looked at the snake. "What's your name, Mam?" He said to the snake and she looked up. "I am Sapphire, The Snake Queen but there's no more of my kind though, I was with Kajro and the White Snow Fangs but Kajro and the others were...killed from the Fangpyre and I take care of the hatchling that had been left behind by the other clans." She said with a sad look while Zane put my arm over his neck to help me walk. "Come with us please, you shouldn't be out here" She looked away with hesitation, "I-I don't think I can go, I mean... your people and... well I'm not." She had a fear that the others wouldn't like a snake as herself and she disliked being hated. "please you've done a great thing by helping me," Zane looked at me and nodded as I said this to Sapphire and she smiled. "Well I only have three hatchlings but maybe this will be best for me and them so... we'll go!"

Once she called the little ones, they came out one by one and all three were playing in the snow. Two of the snakes were from the Anacondrai clan and they were named Fang and Lulie. The smallest snake was from the Hypnobrai clan and she walked up to me, "hello there," I said to her with a smile and she smiled back. "Hi, my name is Grace and I'm 4 years old!" She said as the other two came to see who the strange guess they saw Sapphire bring into they're home. "Who are you, Miss?" The other two hatchlings said and Zane lowered me to my knees letting me sit down by the little one. "Well, I'm Elisabeth Drago Garmadon, The Crystal Ninja and Shapeshifter!" Just then, I felt a dart-like object hit my neck and I fell into a deep sleep. The three hatchlings and Sapphire ran to the ninjas, Zane ran to get me and provided protection for what shot me. He grabbed his bow from his back and an arrow. He scanned his surroundings, finding an unusual figure that disappeared and reappeared while getting closer. He grabbed me and ran for the others on the Bounty.

The others lowered the anchor and Zane jumped on with me over his shoulder. "PULL US UP!" He yelled and the anchor rose up to the Bounty's lower deck. Cole was waiting to grab me and Zane, he nearly fell with my weight on him but Cole grabbed his hand before he did. "I gotcha bud, up we go!" Cole said while taking me off Zane's shoulder and laying me down. Dr. Julien came to see if me and Zane made it, but he saw I was unconscious with Zane checking my pulse and it wasn't a good pulse either. "She's not holding up so well, is she?" Zane looked at his father, "no she's not, but I know what to do to help her fight it!" he picked me up carefully and went to Sensei Wu and Garmadon for help. "Hey, Sensei?" Zane said while knocking on the door, Wu opened the door noticing me and allowed Zane to enter. Garmadon heard Zane walking in and rushed to see why noticing me laying on Wu's bed in silence. "What happened to her!?" Zane walked over to Garmadon and placed the dart in his hand. "Someone shot her, but we're doing everything we can." He said and walked back over to Wu who was making an antidote.

Once they finished the antidote, Zane grabbed a syringe and filled it with the antidote. He injected it into my arm and the medicine he gave me earlier was starting to take effect because I started to wake up from sleep. Zane smiled when he saw the medicine and the antidote had started working. "Hey sleepyhead, how do you feel?" Garmadon said smiling at me and I smiled back. "Better than ever." I said while getting up. "You think you can beat me in a fight?" Zane said to me and I laughed, "You know I would win Zane!" Zane looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "are you sure about that?" I started to blush toward him, then he grabbed me and started tickling me. "ZANE!?" I yelled laughing, Wu and Garmadon smiled to see me and Zane playing around.


End file.
